An Assassin in Chicago
by Dr4gonSlayer72
Summary: Un Asesino en Chicago / Watch Dogs y Assassin's Creed / Personajes originales, míos / Está en progreso así que es bastante probable que cambie el título, nombres, lugares, etc / Raymond Locke (OC) es un miembro de los Asesinos enviado a Chicago donde se encuentra metido entre el rollo del justiciero Aiden Pearce y Blume Industries.
1. Te persiguen

Raymond Locke, 32 años, nacido en Seattle W.A., Prof. De Arqueología. _Asesino en su tiempo libre_. Investigaba unas extrañas ruinas en Nueva York, Abstergo Industries lo había contratado, aunque sería más justo decir que lo amenazaron. No debía contar nada a nadie sobre eso, y era especialmente difícil pues no eran unas ruinas mayas perdidas en el norte, o un antiguo emplazamiento mohawk, ni siquiera algún castillo europeo o vikingo, esto era más antiguo y mucho más importante.

Abstergo ya tenía "confianza" (si es que una compañía millonaria farmacéutica paranoica puede confiar) en Ray pues no era la primera vez que lo contrataban, sin embargo era sólo eso, un contrato; estas ruinas no eran algo nuevo para Ray que las había conocido en un sitio similar a miles de kilómetros de distancia, lo cual no hacía más que intrigarlo.

Pero no se resistió; publicó en la red un reporte completo de su investigación lo que atrajo la mirada de dos bandos de una guerra que lleva luchándose desde hace milenios. Por supuesto Abstergo fueron los primeros en darle caza, enviaban agentes e incluso a la policía pero Ray era más listo y siempre escapaba. Un día, sentado en su PC en algún departamento barato de Boston se encontró con piratas informáticos, _hackers_.

Su PC se bloqueó y entonces entre distorsiones de imagen y sonido apareció una joven mujer.

—Sí, vamos a ejecutar un _sniffer. S_i Abstergo nos detecta, sácame.

Luego volteó a la pantalla y miró directamente a los ojos de Ray que se sintió incómodo, podía verlo por su cámara web. Ella vestía una chaqueta de cuero marrón y una blusa de tirantes negra debajo, su cabello negro y brilloso estaba recogido en una coleta. Mientras que Ray apenas tenía una camisa blanca y unas bermudas negras. Su pelo revuelto no era más que prueba de que no había dormido en varios días.

—Eh, hola—continuó la mujer en la pantalla—. Sé que estás sorprendido de verme, pero no tienes razón para alarmarte. Soy Torre, no es mi nombre real, obvio… pero es lo único que conocerás hoy.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—Ray no era de los que se asustan fácilmente pero era bastante alarmante que esa mujer entrase en su computadora así sin más.

—Escúchame con atención, Ray—él se sorprendió de que supiese su nombre—, sí, sé cómo te llamas, quién eres y lo que hiciste. Abstergo te está buscando, pero estoy segura de que eso ya lo sabes. Te encontramos por tu informe del Templo de Nueva York, no ha sido difícil…

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Nosotros somos la otra cara de la moneda. Por ahora no te puedo decir nada más, así que si quieres saberlo búscame aquí.

Y en seguida en la pantalla apareció un montón de números que Ray reconoció como una dirección IP.

—Tienes que darte prisa—continuó Torre—, Abstergo ya llega. Tienes por lo menos tres minutos; no olvides tu disco duro.

Y la llamada se cortó. Ray no podía estar más confundido. ¿La otra cara de la moneda? ¿Tres minutos, para qué?

Esa pregunta se respondió sola; a través de la ventana vio tres camionetas negras que llegaban y descargaban hombres de negro, armados. _¡Mierda! ¿Cómo han llegado tan rápido?_ Ray sabía que los próximos segundos eran cruciales; se puso unas botas "deportivas", guardó en su mochila sus efectos y se echó a correr a la ventana por la escalera de emergencias, pero se detuvo en seco al oír la voz de Torre en su cabeza: _No olvides tu disco duro_. Podía oír a los agentes subiendo aprisa las escaleras en los pasillos cuando tomó el CPU y lo lanzó al suelo (se habría tardado demasiado en abrirlo), recogió el disco duro y siguió con su camino por la ventana. Justo a tiempo, él estaba dos pisos abajo cuando oyó cómo quebraban la puerta de su cuarto.

Viajó al norte por un par de días lamentándose que había olvidado todas sus cosas (una muda de ropa y un poco de dinero) en Boston, hasta que en Plattsburgh recibió un mensaje de un número bloqueado; decía:

¿Dónde habías estado? ¿Quieres seguir con la _caza del tesoro_?  
Ve a Montreal, en la esquina de _Rue Crescent _y  
_Rue Ste-Catherine_ hay un café, ahí encontrarás el siguiente paso.  
T

_¿Entonces para qué era la IP?_

Cuando llegó al café se sentó a la barra y espero cinco minutos, entonces sintió un toque en la espalda y (se estaba volviendo paranoico) volteó para no encontrar nada. Salió una hora después un poco decepcionado hasta que notó una nota en el bolsillo de su pantalón. _¿Cómo ha sido?_ Se preguntó, entonces lo comprendió: le habían metido la hoja cuando lo tocaron por la espalda. _Estos tíos son buenos_.

En la nota había una cuenta bancaria, instrucciones y una dirección. Cuando fue a sacar el dinero había lo suficiente para ropa y comida, como _sugerían_ las instrucciones. Lo gastó todo en seguida en un abrigo gris largo, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos deportivos, además de una hamburguesa.

Cuando preguntó por la dirección de la nota le indicaron el edificio de Abstergo Entertainment lo que lo asustó de cojones. ¿Será una trampa? ¿Por qué esta mujer lo enviaría a la sede del brazo derecho de Abstergo? Parte de las instrucciones decía que dentro comprara un café a un inglés, un _espresso triple_. _¿Cómo se supone que voy a entrar?_

Después de titubear varias veces frente a la entrada principal se había decidido a irse de ahí lo más rápido posible pero un mensaje en su móvil lo detuvo. Era un número bloqueado:

Ray, no te rindas. Es completamente seguro,  
tienen datos falsos, no te reconocerán.  
Tienes entrada y salida asegurada.  
_Sólo tienes que dar un salto de fe_.

La seguridad era gorda, y eso sin contar los numerosos lectores y escáneres. Pero pasó sin ninguna sospecha (sin contar las miradas furtivas por la hamburguesa que llevaba en una bolsa). Todo cuanto veía era de última tecnología: móviles, computadoras, portátiles, comunicadores de voz, pantallas HD gigantes en los muros que proyectaban imágenes sobre _Liberación_, _Piratas de pesadillas_ y temas similares. Varios empleados platicaban entre sí caminando hacia todas partes, algunos sujetando unas tabletas. Entonces vio el puesto de café.

Se acercó y pidió un e_spresso triple_ como le habían dicho, el sujeto detrás del puesto era un inglés sencillo de cabello corto y gafas de pasta gruesa. Miró a Ray analizándolo y luego dijo:

—¿Tienes el disco duro?

—Sí—respondió Ray, se lo entregó y Shaun (como leyó en su tarjeta de empleado) lo inspeccionó y luego lo acercó a su smartphone.

—¿Tienes tu móvil a la mano? Dámelo.

Hizo algo con los dos teléfonos y luego se lo devolvió.

—Ya está, Torre te volverá a llamar ahí, ahora sal de aquí antes de que detecten un fallo en su sistema.

Raymond no podía estar más confundido y alarmado.


	2. Iniciado

Salió del edificio con bastante prisa para no sospechar, aunque eso levantó aún más sospechas. ¿Para qué mierda lo metieron a Abstergo Entertainment? Fue de nuevo al Café Paris pero no a recoger notas sospechosas, sólo a tomar un espresso y una galleta o dos. Al salir, su móvil vibró, era Torre como comprobó en su identificador de llamadas.

—¿Por qué coño me has metido a la boca del lobo?

—Cálmate, Ray. Necesitaba meter unos archivos a tu teléfono, y ya está. No volverás ahí—Ray se sintió aliviado—, pero todavía no te puedes ir de Montreal. Te necesitamos, y queremos hacerte uno de nosotros.

—Ni siquiera sé lo que son ustedes, ni quiénes son.

—Somos Asesinos.

—¿Matan gente?

—No, nosotros seguimos un Credo, hacemos un juramento. Defender a los inocentes, luchar por los débiles. Abstergo y sus compañías menores son Templarios, igual que muchas otras personas con cargos de poder. Ellos quieren controlarlo todo, nosotros impedimos eso.

—¿Cuál es su credo?

—_Nada es verdad, todo está permitido_. ¿Quieres unirte? No tendrás esta oportunidad tan fácilmente en el futuro.

Ray se lo pensó un poco, pero de todos modos los Templarios (Abstergo) ya le daban caza. Sí, se uniría. No iba a huir de ellos, por lo menos combatiría contra ellos.

—Sí, acepto.

—¡Bien! Ahora estamos un poco cortos de rituales e iniciaciones, pero ya eres miembro.

Ray se sintió poderoso.

—Te mando una ubicación, ahí encontrarás un _hermano_ que te guiará. Buena suerte.

El destino no estaba a más de cinco calles del Café, así que Ray se puso a ello de inmediato. Ahora era un asesino, aunque le hubiera gustado una iniciación más dramática. Ya había leído algo sobre esta "secta": los registros históricos hablaban de sus inicios en las Cruzadas pero muchos decían que era más vieja que muchas civilizaciones antiguas, igual que los Templarios. En un callejón encontró una mujer de cabello corto, de unos 25 años, vistiendo una capucha blanca y unos pantalones de mezclilla.

—Ray, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Ella sacó su móvil y trasteó en él. Ray sintió que el suyo sonaba.

—Tu primer contrato es Olivier Garneau, Director Jefe Creativo de Abstergo Entertainment—_¿¡Qué!?_—. Los detalles están en tu móvil; toma esto también—y le entregó una cuchilla—, va en la muñeca izquierda, o derecha, si te acomodas mejor.

Era una simple hoja activada por un mecanismo en el dedo, fácil de usar y esconder, iba atada a su antebrazo por un par de correas de cuero.

Ray, aún sorprendido por su contrato, sacó su móvil del bolsillo.

—¡Oh! Casi lo olvidaba—la mujer en la capucha sacó un encendedor de automóvil portátil y lo abrió, estaba ardiendo como el infierno—, toma.

—¡Ah!

¡Había quemado a Ray en su dedo anular izquierdo!

—¡¿Por qué ha sido eso? ¡Dejará cicatriz!

—De eso se trata, listillo. Es la marca del Asesino. Adiós.

¡Cómo ardía su dedo! Pero se le olvidó el dolor cuando vio los detalles de su primer contrato:

Garneau, Olivier. 31  
Jefe Director Creativo  
De Abstergo Entertainment,  
miembro de alto rango  
de los Templarios.  
Prioridad: ALTA  
Garneau asistirá a una conferencia de negocios en Chicago dentro de dos meses [14 de octubre de 2013], será llevado en avión hasta el aeropuerto internacional O'Hare de Chicago, de ahí un convoy lo escoltará hasta la junta. El mejor punto para atacar es en las calles de Chicago, antes de que llegue a la junta pues el lugar será impenetrable una vez entre. Tú te encontrarás en Chicago con tu compañero, tiene habilidad especialmente buena en informática, lo que te será útil con el ctOS. Abstergo tiene poca [casi nada] presencia en Chicago, sin embargo Blume Industries la controla completamente. Encontrarás a [DELT4] en [BREWED Delight de The Loop] desde [todos los días hasta el 7 de octubre] entre [las 1700 y 2000 hrs]. Buena suerte, hermano.

Tenía sus instrucciones y su arma. Estos Asesinos eran más poderosos de lo que había creído: todo el camino al aeropuerto había estado ideando un plan para pasar la seguridad y conseguir un vuelo a Chicago, pero ya tenían su asiento reservado bajo una identidad falsa.

Así no tuvo ningún problema en llegar al café el 15 de agosto, estaba cansado, sucio y paranoico. Todo el tiempo tenía la sensación de que lo vigilaban, y así era. En toda la ciudad había miles de cámaras. Se sentó en una mesa del Brewed Delight y ordenó un cafecito mientras fuera caía una lluvia tremenda. La Ciudad Ventosa (o del Viento [The Windy City]) era como le decían a Chicago y era verdad. Todo el año el viento azotaba terriblemente, con el agua parecía que llovía de lado. Era un ambiente perfecto: la gente charlando, el tiempo enojado ahí fuera, Ray disfrutando su café. Daba un sorbo especialmente grande cuando en la pantalla que tenían para los clientes, que proyectaba anuncios sobre un programa de policías, fue interrumpida; una cara sin rostro apareció, todo estaba distorsionado, sobretodo la voz, que habló:

"_¿Alguna vez miras por la ventana y te preguntas por qué dos con siete millones de personas van corriendo del punto A al punto B sin plantearse siquiera que existe un punto C?_

Ray se sintió más pequeño, la voz estaba… mal. Sintió temor.

"_La gente ya no busca información porque están saturados, sobrecargados. Echa un vistazo ahí fuera, mira los carteles y monitores, ¿cuántos ves de Blume? ¿Habrá más o menos cuando salga el próximo ctOS? __No dejes de buscar el punto C y seguiremos hablando_".

_¿¡Pero qué coño…!?_

—Son DedSec.

Era una mujer entrando por el frente, tenía los tenis blancos empapados, igual que sus pantalones rosados (especialmente ajustados, como Ray no pudo evitar notar), también usaba una blusa de tirantes gris claro y una chaqueta de cuero color crema. Su cabello castaño, lacio y largo le caía sobre los hombros y sobre su frente como fleco.

—Yo soy Kayla—y le tendió la mano mientras se acercaba a Ray amistosa y segura—, es un placer.

Ray quedó cegado, paralizado, por la magnificencia de Kayla. _Es tan hermosa_.

—Ray…—Respondió. ¡Había olvidado sus modales!—Disculpa… ¡Siéntate! ¿Quieres algo?

—Tendré lo mismo que él—le dijo al empleado que servía un capuchino a una joven—. Prepárate, Ray. Estoy a punto de abrir tu mundo.


	3. Hola Mundo

Kayla no sólo era una mujer hermosa y encantadora, también era muy inteligente y una experta asesina. Platicaron un buen rato en la cafetería, principalmente conociéndose, pero también puso a Ray al tanto de lo que pasaba en la ciudad: Blume, Abstergo, DedSec…

—Son unos aficionados—explicó Kayla mientras ambos disfrutaban su café—, un grupo hacker que se llaman DedSec.

_Dead Security_ (Seguridad Muerta) susurró Ray para sí mismo.

"Aparecieron poco después de que Blume 'instalara' el ctOS. Piratearon el sistema y meten grabaciones en la TV, móviles y computadoras, "advierten" del daño que el ctOS nos hace".

—Es obvio que no te agradan.

—¿Agradarme?—rió Kayla—, soy un miembro entre ellos. Puede que sean ¿muy "radicales"? pero tienen acceso completo al ctOS, y es algo que a los Asesinos nos vendría bien si uno está en Chicago. ¿Has terminado?

Ambos se levantaron satisfechos (Ray pagó la cuenta) y salieron por el frente caminando, la lluvia había parado, dejando charcos y la ciudad más "brillante", el viento no se había ido. Caminaron un rato por la Av. Michigan escuchando los autos, el tren y un par de aviones, y platicando más para conocerse entre ellos.

Resulta que Kayla también había trabajado para Abstergo como Analista de Información en A. Entertainment hasta que le ofrecieron unirse a ellos, convertirse en una Templaria. Tuvo que aceptarlo (era eso o recibir una bala entre las cejas), pero se salió en cuanto pudo (no de forma oficial, obviamente). Los Asesinos sólo la recibieron porque había sacado información y material de Abstergo antes de salirse. A ella sí la habían iniciado como es debido en hermandades como esa, hasta la entrenaron para ser agente, estar en el campo.

—No hay muchos agentes actualmente, todos ya dan guerra virtualmente a Abstergo, con el Animus y eso… Pero tienes la ventaja de conocer a una de las pocas que es de ambos.

Dieron vueltas, doblaron esquinas, cruzaron puentes y regresaron a los mismos puntos. Ray sospechó que hacían una maniobra por si alguien les pisaba los talones, pero él nunca detectó nada, a diferencia de Kayla que veía a ciertas personas con miradas suspicaces y entonces andaba con más prisa. "_Supongo que aún no estoy tan paranoico_".

Finalmente llegaron a un callejón, un espacio lleno de cajas, muebles, andamios y demás objetos apilados entre sí, parecía un laberinto, y eso era. El "cuartel" de los Asesinos en Chicago.

—Este es. Hogar, dulce hogar…

Ray estaba sorprendido, esperaba una cripta con una entrada secreta, o entre los túneles secretos, alguna cámara escondida pero esto no era una ciudad antigua, era Chicago, la ciudad más moderna tecnológicamente, según algunas revistas y periódicos.

—Habrá que planear bien el trabajo de Olivier, es un blanco importante y no podemos perderlo—continuó Kayla mientras se paseaba entre el laberinto—. Aquí es seguro, técnicamente, aprender a moverte por las calles y los tejados—"_¡¿tejados?!_"—. Pero habrá que salir para que aprendas sobre el ctOS, sólo un paseo por la ciudad y lo comprenderás.

Pasaron un mes entrenando; Kayla mostraba maniobras, movimientos y caídas a Ray que los practicaba mientras ella salía a "atender asuntos", decía que eran encargos de DedSec y a veces contratos.

—Soy una Agente, Ray. Hackers que venden sus servicios para otros, necesitamos comer, ¿no? Aunque la mitad de los Agentes se ha vendido a la mafia mientras que la otra mitad le besa el trasero a Blume, muy pocos a Abstergo, muchos menos a DedSec y sólo yo a los Asesinos, claro que ellos no me pagan, aunque deberían los desgraciados…

Para el 20 de septiembre (a 24 días de la llegada de Olivier) Ray ya podía atravesar una manzana entera en menos de 15 min. lo que era sorprendente considerando los rascacielos y la falta de salientes a los que agarrarse. Kayla empezó a llevarlo a sus contratos, la mayoría eran de infiltrarse en edificios y empresas, pero había unos toscos en los que tenía que descargar los datos de otro agente y luego cargárselo. Ray no era especialmente bueno con las pistolas pero podría sobrevivir a un gran tiroteo si se presentase la ocasión. La hoja oculta seguía sin usarse aunque todas las noches la veía imaginándola en el cuello de Olivier, se preparaba mentalmente para matarlo, nunca había quitado una vida; eso sí, las palabras de Kayla lo animaban un poco: "_A veces es necesario hacer estas cosas. Un sistema debe actuar de la forma correcta para conseguir la paz que busca. Ellos no pueden matar a una persona, incluso si ésta merezca la muerte, y pedirles a todos que no maten; ahí entramos nosotros, hacemos lo que se debe hacer, hacemos un sacrificio. No somos mejores por limpiar la escoria del mundo, no podremos disfrutar del nuevo sistema por el que nos esforzamos tanto pero damos la oportunidad a otras personas, buenas personas, de hacerlo_".

Estaba listo. Olivier debía morir; había oído historias de Kayla sobre Asesinos que habían intentado derribar los edificios de Olivier (no literalmente) y habían terminado viudos, torturados, mutilados e incluso muertos.

Un día Kayla despertó bastante temprano a Ray, ya vestía una chamarra de cuero negra, unos pantalones ajustados y unas botas.  
—Vístete rápido, tenemos trabajo.

—¿Un contrato?—preguntó Ray todavía dormido.

—No, tenemos que desbloquear el acceso al ctOS en Brandon Docks y me han dicho que hasta ahora sólo un hombre se ha colado, de forma… hostil—Ray se puso unos jeans, unos tenis y una sudadera. Eran las siete de la mañana, y era una mañana especialmente sombría, con niebla, viento, llovizna y un frío que te cagas. Manejaron el 336-TT rojo y viejo de Kayla hasta Brandon Docks rápidamente pues todos estaban dormidos o desayunando cálidamente un café y unos panqueques, lo que Ray deseaba estar haciendo un sábado por la mañana. Llegaron a la Refinería de Agua Lakeshore y se detuvieron delante, en la carretera. A su izquierda tenían el centro del ctOS, un edificio blanco no muy fuera de lo común pero tampoco quedaba bien con las cisternas gigantes y las grúas mecánicas.

—¿Qué piensas?—rompió Kayla el silencio (el silencio de motores, bocinas de autos, relámpagos y el choque de gotas con el carro).

—Debería ser fácil… ¿verdad?

—Tenemos que conseguir un código de acceso para entrar al servidor y poder colarnos en el ctOS.

—Nunca es fácil…

—…Una vez tengamos el código tardarán a lo mucho tres minutos en detectar una intrusión en el sistema, las alarmas se dispararán y estaremos muertos. Así que habrá que separarnos: entrar y salir juntos.

Kayla sacó su móvil y metió comandos que a Ray aún le costaba entender y aplicar. De pronto apareció un mapa del edificio (no tanto los planos) con guardias, cámaras, portátiles, móviles, plataformas giratorias y una toma de gas. Dio un toque al portátil que estaba dentro de un edificio (Ray lo reconoció como un pequeño taller que se veía no muy adentro de la zona) y se abrió una pantalla con datos y datos.

—Aquí está, éste portátil tiene el código de acceso. Podría conseguirlo si lo pirateo a través de las cámaras pero no me daría tiempo de meterme en los servidores, además de que rastrearían la señal directo a nosotros. Hay que hacerlo seguros y tranquilos, aunque tardemos un poco más…

Siguió hablando (para sí misma) por un par de minutos más hasta que concluyó:

—Ray, vas a por el código usando este edificio: sería fácil subir, y para cruzar al taller usas una plataforma de madera que debería soportar tu llegada y salida. En cuanto lo tengas te piras de ahí; yo iré directamente al acceso del servidor a esperar el código, infiltrarme y salir.

—Vale, pero evita matar guardias, no queremos problemas.

Kayla puso una cara y manejó hasta el estacionamiento de la Refinería, aparcó y lo apagó. En nada ya estaban empapados, la lluvia había empeorado considerablemente.

"_Suerte_" se dijeron ambos y se pusieron a ello; Ray trepó al edificio principal del centro usando cajas, ventilaciones y un andamio, y en menos de siete minutos ya estaba en la azotea acomodando una pequeñísima plataforma de madera vieja que debía soportar su peso dos veces; Kayla entró por la calle bajo las cisternas hasta un puesto donde estaba el acceso. Había guardias armados en todas partes pero Kayla los noqueó y siguió avanzando, algunos eran estrangulados, otros recibían golpes en la nuca.

Ray tenía que bajar del techo y entrar por una ventana (era eso o entrar a tiros por la puerta principal), afortunadamente sólo había un guardia en la parte de arriba que le daba la espalda, así que lo durmió con un movimiento y se sentó al escritorio a trastear en la PC buscando el código de acceso. Fue un poco difícil y tuvo que usar una o dos habilidades de pirateo para al fin conseguirlo. Envió un mensaje a Kayla que (podía verla desde allí) se le notaba inquieta. Lo recibió enseguida y ella también trasteó en la portátil de allá. No se demoró más, ni ella tampoco. Cuando él terminaba de cruzar la plataforma (que había crujido no dos ni tres sino tres veces) miró hacia atrás y vio a Kayla que baja de un salto y marcaba un número en su móvil. El de Ray sonó en menos de un segundo.

—Pan comido… Joder, Ray. ¡Tenemos acceso! Semáforos, puentes, puertas, todas las personas del distrito, todo al alcance de nuestros dedos, ¿te dije que abriría tu mundo? Pues prepárate, que te envío los códigos.

Kayla, excitada, colgó el teléfono y le pasó todo a Ray, se sintió todo poderosa.


End file.
